


Слепота

by ST_Discovery_20XX, szelena



Series: WTF ST Discovery 2019: от R до NC-21 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: В мире, где соулмейты с рождения имеют глаза друг друга и меняются обратно лишь при объединении; где поздняя встреча со своим соулмейтом грозит полной слепотой, Пол Стамец решает остаться один.





	Слепота

**Author's Note:**

> Мои иллюстрации: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vRj_c6Arfwxinj74kOpBNq5ggWz-scaF

#  1

****

Стамец закапывает капли в глаза, сильно запрокидывая голову. Кажется, в них насыпали песка, но это последствия работы с раствором без защитных очков. Он часто забывает их надеть, а потом не может оторваться от эксперимента. Страал ругает его, убеждает не портить чужие глаза, мол, подумай что партнеру потом достанется, пытается свести в шутку или ругает всерьез. Стамец молчит или огрызается.

****

Стамецу двадцать три. Все вокруг помешаны на поисках соулмейта, нашедшие ходят очень напоказ счастливыми и гордыми,— или так их видят глаза одиночки.

****

Страал нашел. У него больше не жуткие черные глаза бетазоида*, а обычные карие, человеческие. У Стамеца тоже карие. В обрамлении белых-белых ресниц, мраморной кожи, мгновенно краснеющей в любых ситуациях, они выглядят чужеродно. Они ему не нравятся. Как и многое другое в себе, но как следует задуматься об этом особенно некогда. Он хоронит свое сердце каждый день, выстраивая вокруг гранитные стены науки. Он думает, это поможет. Он думает, это несовместимо: быть гением и быть влюбленным. Он боится потерять контроль.

****

Страал не устает убеждать, что все это чушь. Показывать своим примером. Его заслуги в науке выдающиеся, его личная жизнь образцовая. Стамец не верит во столько счастья сразу.

****

Проходит шесть лет. Они продолжают работать вместе.

****

После одного из экспериментов Страал находит друга, лежащего на койке подсобки лаборатории в абсолютной темноте, с компрессом на глазах.

****

— Просто скажи мне, Пол. Что с тобой не так. — Он включает свет.

****

— Блядь, убери, больно… Ярко.  Даже сквозь это все. — Стамец прикасается к компрессу. Его рука дрожит.

****

— Когда ты выходил отсюда в последний раз? — Страал садится на табурет рядом.

****

— Когда? Отсюда? Днем. В соседний корпус. С какого-то хрена образцы мы обязаны держать именно там.

****

— Язвишь.

****

— А ты, я смотрю, ебаный образчик спокойствия, или это сожительство с бетазоидами так влияет на мозги?

****

Страал привычно пропускает мимо ушей эти бесцветные попытки задеть. Он верит в безобидность Пола, и что где-то там у него все-таки есть сердце. Те, кто обречены на одиночество, рождаются слепыми. Их глаза абсолютно белые. В обществе их жалеют, считают инвалидами, и этот груз жалостливого сочувствия мало кто выдерживает. Страал понимает, что сейчас ощущает к Полу именно это, хотя тот совершенно зряч.

****

Они познакомились еще в юношестве: семья Страала переехала и он поступил в новую школу. Ему оставалось учиться три года, а Стамецу — один, он заканчивал экстерном. Однажды они вместе приняли какую-то дрянь, Пол уже тогда весьма интересовался грибами, и Страал решился спросить, нет ли у него в роду бетазоидов. Стамец сверкал расширенными зрачками карих глаз, так хорошо бы подошедших Страалу, и смеялся до истерики. “Конечно же нет, Джастин. Конечно, нет.” Они хорошо общались с тех пор, Страал учился различать любовь и дружбу, а Стамец — держать на замке свое сердце. И это решение, очевидно, вело в тупик.

****

Стамец лежит бревном и явно не желает продолжать разговор. Страал не отстает.

****

— Ты пропустил третье заседание конгресса. Там, между прочим, обсуждались и наши проекты, и я опять отдувался за двоих.

****

— Справился? Вот и молодец.

****

— Пол, ты встретишь его, однажды. Никто не бегает вечно. Если соулмейт погибает, радужка становится двух цветов напополам. Если объединиться слишком поздно, можно ослепнуть навсегда.

****

— Джастин, солнышко, это что за соулмейт-просвет на мою голову? Я все это знаю не хуже тебя. И мне не нужен в моей жизни кто-то еще. Не нужен, и точка.  

****

— А ты никогда не думал, — Страал встает с табурета и начинает мерять шагами крошечную подсобку. — Что ты не имеешь права решать за двоих? Может быть, твой соулмейт мечтает найти тебя, я, правда, не знаю кто вынесет такое счастье. Ты делаешь одинокими сразу двоих.

****

— Только не пытайся повесить на меня чувство вины. Сам сказал, я не подарок. Вот и расслабься.

****

— Твое эмоциональное состояние меня пугает. И состояние глаз тоже.

****

— О, да, давай, ты давно мечтаешь сдать меня врачам, думаешь, там решат все проблемы. Или надеешься, что отправившись из лаборатории в больницу, я сразу окажусь в надежных руках моего прекрасного соулмейта, и вся эта так раздражающая тебя дурь наконец выйдет из моей башки? Может, он еще и доктор? Смешно, Страал.

****

— Однажды ты дождешься того, что тебя увезут отсюда, без сознания.

****

Стамец заходится смехом, потом кашлем.

****

— Просто иди и проверь образцы на полке два и восемь, пожалуйста.

****

Страал выходит из подсобки, тихо закрывая дверь, оставляя Стамеца смотреть в потолок через слои компресса. Живет ли там, где-то глубоко, тот восторженный юноша, в которого он так неловко и глупо влюбился почти пятнадцать лет назад?

_______

****

* Раса жены Страала точно не известна, то что она является бетазоидом — выдумка автора.

****

#  2

****

Хью Калбер снимает очки, потирая переносицу. Пятнадцать минут до следующих пациентов. В списке значится “Габриэль Лорка, 47 лет, Кэтрин Корнуэлл, 48 лет”. Очередная грустная история, которую предстоит выслушать. Частичная или полная слепота, поддающаяся лечению или же нет. За годы практики он хорошо знает статистику: сорок лет — это своеобразный рубеж. Легких и безболезненных объединений уже просто не бывает.

****

В ровной блестящей поверхности аппарата диагностики отражается его лицо. Смуглая кожа, черные брови и светло-голубые глаза, белок которых так часто покрывается красной сеткой сосудов. Он снова надевает рабочие очки. В них антибликовое покрытие, встроенный механизм увеличения, еще пара функций, которыми он не пользуется, и эффект затемнения, меняющийся в зависимости от освещения. В его кабинете светло. Очень светло. Стекла очков окрашены приятным коричнево-золотым оттенком, и голубой цвет глаз почти не заметен. Он устал от сочувствующих взглядов. Успокаивать, помогать, сопереживать — это его задача здесь, а не наоборот. И что, что ему самому тридцать девять.

****

Бесконечный калейдоскоп по-разному травматичных судеб мог бы действовать угнетающе, но Хью смотрит на это иначе. Надежда, что для него все еще может случиться. И не окончиться вечной темнотой перед глазами. Правда, лечить в таком случае его придется кому-то другому, но своей коллеге Поллард, к примеру, он полностью доверяет.

****

Так и не встретив соулмейта до начала разделения на специализации, Калбер решил остановить свой выбор на глазной хирургии, редком, но крайне нужном направлении. Кроме того, что это было сложно, работа требовала огромных душевных сил. Он надеялся, что справится, даже если встретит своего соулмейта буквально завтра и эта тема перестанет быть актуальной для него самого. Но шли годы. А он оставался один. Попытки поисков не приводили ни к чему, и постепенно каждый день стал похож на предыдущий.

****

Он проезжает мимо биохимического научного центра рано утром. Вечером в дальних корпусах подолгу горит свет. Он бывал там на конференциях несколько раз, самым прогрессивным оказался, как ни странно, отдел микологии. Докладывал за них обычно один и тот же ученый, иногда подключалась его чрезмерно болтливая рыжеволосая ассистентка, которой все время напоминали про регламент. Еще одно имя постоянно фигурировало среди авторов, почти всегда стояло первым, но этого человека Калбер никогда не видел. Говорили, тот не вылезал из лаборатории.

****

Слышится сигнал открытия двери и немного севший женский голос:

****

— Приглушите свет, доктор.

****

Калбер мгновенно изменяет настройки, поворачиваясь к входящим. По правилам клиники, для максимального сохранения конфеденциальности, никаких подробностей конкретного случая заранее не известно. Вслед за Корнуэлл в тусклом свете кабинета тяжелой поступью входит Лорка, она ведет его, но все же он еще зряч. Доктор научился определять такие вещи за пару секунд. А еще он с одного взгляда узнает военную выправку. Очень часто такие люди с покалеченными судьбами просто выполняли приказы, не имея власти над собственной жизнью и возможностью связать ее со своим соулмейтом. И чем больше шло времени и чем ценнее становился сотрудник, не нашедший свою судьбу в ранней молодости, тем тщательнее его уберегали от слепоты в комплекте с запоздавшим счастьем. Факт того, что люди действительно будут соулмейтами друг другу, уже научились устанавливать научно и безошибочно. Если истории о добровольном одиноком затворничестве вызывали у Калбера искренний гнев (который он профессионально гасил в себе, разумеется), то здесь гнев был совершенно другого рода, — к системе, над которой он не властен.

****

Вошедшие садятся перед его столом и женщина сразу начинает говорить.

****

— Доктор, я перейду к сути. Мы — командный состав секретного подразделения, наша карьера теперь окончена, но неразглашение мы подписывали на всю жизнь. Возможно, возникнут детали, которые мы просто не сможем вам рассказать, как бы ни были они важны.

****

Это был плюс и минус работы с военными. Они умели говорить, сразу переходя к сути дела, но половина этой сути часто оказывалась засекреченной. Холодная война с клингонами приносила много потерь, даже если они были не слишком очевидны для обывателей.

****

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Калбер, — продолжайте.

****

— Мы не должны были встретиться. Снова — не должны были. — Корнуэлл зажмуривается и снова открывает глаза, как будто пытаясь сфокусироваться. — Но серия инцидентов привела нас в один госпиталь полгода назад. Там были слишком заняты собиранием людей по частям, чтобы проверять, не соулмейты ли они, а когда мы пришли в себя было слишком поздно. Чем старше люди, вы знаете, тем это все происходит… безошибочнее. Молодые сначала могут присматриваться и сомневаться. Как мы — двадцать пять лет назад.

****

— Двадцать шесть, — голос Лорки звучит словно громче, чем он ожидал. — Мы познакомились за два дня до распределения на объекты по всей Федерации. И не были ни в чем уверены. И больше не видели друг друга до этого года.

****

Они в гражданской одежде, но погоны кажутся буквально впаянными в их плечи. Лорка крепко сжимает ее руку, с заметным отчаянием и без видимой нежности. Она отвечает тем же. В этом кабинете воздух давно на 90% состоит из сожалений о потерянном времени. Калбер отправляет их на лабораторную диагностику и предчувствует много вопросов без ответов.

****

План лечения Корнуэлл короткий и стандартный, падение зрения будет остановлено, побочные эффекты устранены. Одному в паре всегда везет на этот счет больше. С Лоркой ситуация оказывается гораздо более странная. И тяжелая. Он не выносит яркий свет и видит не более чем размытые пятна, но причина этого не только в позднем объединении, — лабораторные анализы упорно фиксируют воздействие странного излучения прямо на глазной нерв. Как будто человека неоднократно ослепляли.

****

— Мистер Лорка, я вынужден сделать запрос в госпиталь о природе вашей недавней травмы. Без дополнительных знаний оперировать я не возьмусь. Можно даже усугубить ситуацию.

****

Калбер чувствует, как что-то противно сжимается в горле после этих слов. Он знает ответ. Все запросы от гражданских отклоняются. Всегда. Но продолжает пытаться из года в год.

****

— Можете, конечно, сделать запрос, доктор. — Лорка смотрит в его сторону, взгляд блуждает. — Но это ничего не даст.

****

— Проблема с вашими глазами не из-за объединения. Оно усугубило ситуацию, но не слишком. Я бы сказал, у вас обоих очень редкий случай, с такими последствиями многие приходят уже в тридцать. Я не могу лечить вас, не зная никаких фактов. Наше оборудование выявило серьезные последствия излучения, с которым никто еще не сталкивался. Это и была ваша секретная миссия? И...

****

— Я сразу сказала вам, — перебивает Корнуэлл. — Есть вещи, которые мы раскрывать не можем.

****

— И не ожидаем, что вы поймете, — добавляет Лорка.

****

Калбер проглатывает свое “и никогда не пойму” и говорит:

****

— Я все же подожду результаты запроса. А вам, мисс Корнуэлл, лечение можно начинать прямо сейчас.

****

***

****

Операция Корнуэлл прошла неделю назад, восстановление завершено полностью. В таких операциях, — Калбер делал их сотни, — наука уже далеко шагнула вперед. Он еще раз просматривает выписку — все готово. Когда он сворачивает документ, перед глазами снова оказывается окно почты с ответом из госпиталя. Отказ. Снова отказ. Чтоб они подавились своей секретностью. Кажется, ему стоит вернуться к занятиям боевыми искусствами, просто чтобы выплескивать эмоции хоть куда-то. Гнев на обстоятельства вроде этих бывает просто невыносимым, а пациенты — упрямцами, но доктор должен оставаться терпеливым и понимающим. Где бы взять на это сил.

****

Они снова сидят перед ним, на сообщение об отклонении запроса реагируют спокойно.

****

— У вас надежды на десятерых хватит, да, доктор? — Лорка невесело улыбается, и вокруг глаз с сильно побелевшей радужкой, собираются морщинки. — Я ведь говорил, что из этого ничего не выйдет. Полагаю, мое лечение не состоится. Я должен подписать отказ?

****

— Мне очень жаль. Да, вы должны подписать отказ, а мисс Корнуэлл — подтвердить свое согласие.

****

Калбер ненавидит эту часть своей работы. Всем сердцем. Она кивает:

****

— Я подпишу.

****

Они выполняют процедуру подписания, частично состоящую из голосовых подтверждений.

****

— Доктор Калбер, поверьте, — Лорка смотрит куда-то сквозь него. — Наше спокойствие не напускное. Мы знали, на что шли, вступая во флот. Мы живы и мы вместе, — далеко не всем нашим товарищам так повезло. А слепота… ну что ж, я с детства хотел собаку.

****

Хью чувствует себя таким уставшим, как будто делал три операции подряд. Чувство собственного бессилия невыносимо. Слова прощания и благодарности проговариваются на автомате, и только неожиданная реплика Корнуэлл возвращает его в реальность:

****

— ... еще встретитесь, доктор. И это сделает вас счастливее.

****

Он не успевает ничего сказать, дверь с щелчком закрывается. Он касается виска — очки на месте, но затемнение отсутствует. Что ж, зрение пациентки действительно вернулось в норму. Он тяжело выдыхает и переносит все завтрашние приемы на другой день.

****

В штабе Звездного флота адмирал Андерсон присваивает проекту “Буран” самый высокий гриф секретности.

****

#  3

****

На электронных часах высвечивается “19:34”. В это время Стамец редко бывает в своей квартире, но сегодня запущена обработка данных проекта, которая продлится еще не меньше девяти часов, и Страал буквально вытолкал его отдыхать, заявив, что ассистенты второй смены тоже в состоянии проконтролировать процесс.

****

Квартирой, впрочем, это называется весьма условно, скорее, комнатой, где можно поспать после очередного эксперимента. Многие, приходя работать в институт, сначала селились в этом общежитии, но редко задерживались надолго. Живя тут уже больше десяти лет, Стамец установил местный рекорд. Руководство даже предлагало ему собственную квартиру, но жилые районы располагались в удалении от научного центра, а он так привык находиться в шаге от своей лаборатории, что отказался. Маленькая площадь, невысокий уровень удобств и отсутствующий уют его не смущали (Страал называл это очередным пунктом в списке пренебрежения к себе). Было довольно странно, что его новаторское мышление в науке совсем не распространялось на собственную жизнь. Как будто в нем умещалось две сущности: Пол Стамец — гениальный ученый и Пол Стамец — живой человек, и последний давно капитулировал.

****

За окном уже темно и комната освещается только слабым синеватым светом, похожим на ночник. Повернувшись на кровати, Пол смотрит в небольшой террариум на тумбочке. В мягком свете ламп видны заросли пористых грибов светло-фиолетового цвета. Они родом из самого первого его проекта, давно завершенного, но маленькую колонию грибов Стамец захотел сохранить на память (и чтобы было с кем здороваться с утра, возможно). Иногда он все же позволял себе быть сентиментальным.

****

За стенкой тихо: новые соседи снова в командировке — Стамец так и не запомнил их имена. Самой шумной на его памяти была ассистентка Сильвия Тилли, умудрявшаяся мешать даже находясь через две комнаты по коридору. К счастью, она уже давно съехала, встретив свою соулмейт, летчицу Овосекун. Стамец ценил Тилли как сотрудницу, но выносить ее во внерабочее время зачастую было выше его сил.

****

Сон никак не приходит. Стамец пытается выбросить мысли из головы, но они лезут с удвоенной силой. Он близок к тому, чтобы вытащить падд и утром, как обычно, обнаружить его под боком или на полу, но глаза так устали, что светящийся экран заранее кажется мукой. Поэтому он и пропадает в лаборатории и приходит сюда только падать без сил в сон без снов. Поэтому этой комнаты более чем достаточно. Тяжесть собственного одиночества наваливается именно в такие моменты случайного отдыха. Пол всегда утверждал, что это его выбор. Что свою жизнь он видит именно так. Но прямо сейчас жизнь кажется клеткой, ловушкой, и только бесконечные загадки науки позволят забыть об этом утром.

****

Ему сорок один. Страал больше не корит за решение “сделать одинокими сразу двоих”. У Страала есть проблемы поважнее: его сын неизлечимо слеп, и в сочетании с бетазоидскими генами, давшими на удивление сильную эмпатию и телепатию, с которыми тот пока не умеет справляться, жизнь мальчика похожа на ад. Страал уже говорил о задумке переехать на Вулкан, и Стамецу от этого очень грустно. Жаль друга и эгоистично грустно за самого себя. Джастин был единственным человеком, кого он подпустил настолько близко, и кто решил остаться с ним и терпеть его, вопреки всему. Мысль о том, что друг может оказаться так далеко, пугала.

****

Пол засыпает, и если слеза скатывается на крепко прижатую к себе подушку, то только грибная плантация тому свидетель.

****

#  4

****

— Я знаю, доктор, вы бы предпочли общаться с пациенткой, а не со мной, но, боюсь, что пока это невозможно.

****

Посол Сарек излучает поистине вулканскую невозмутимость, а Калбер старается не думать, насколько все плохо, если напротив него сидит один из самых высокопоставленных дипломатов Федерации. Мысль, тем не менее, висит в воздухе.

****

— Я здесь в большей степени не как дипломатическое лицо, а как отец. Моя приемная дочь, Майкл Бернем, пострадала от частичного объединения, я не знаю как это точнее назвать. Не уверен, что вы встречались с таким раньше.

****

— Прошу вас, продолжайте.

****

— Тому, что я расскажу сейчас, вы пока не получите документальные подтверждения из-за грифа секретности, но я верю в вашу верность врачебной тайне, доктор. Я хочу спасти дочь. Пусть лишь в том, в чем могу.

****

Калбер кивает. Хоть кто-то в состоянии пренебречь этой чертовой секретностью ради близкого человека, надо же. Сарек продолжает:

****

— Майкл служила в Звездном флоте, как и Эш Тайлер, с которым она встретилась после его возвращения из клингонского плена. Случай беспрецедентный, раньше происходили только обмены ценными заложниками, но он был обычным лейтенантом и выдержал в плену семь месяцев. Его всячески тестировали, но, ничего не выявив, отправили назад на службу. Майкл оказалась его соулмейтом. А он — клингонским шпионом. Из-за их традиций, кажущихся нам варварскими, мы часто забываем, что их технологии могут даже превосходить наши. Это был уже не Эш Тайлер, а лишь оболочка, по сути он являлся клингоном Воком, чье тело было пожертвовано на эксперименты во имя империи, а сознание перемещено и пробудилось со временем, вытесняя остатки сознания Тайлера. Таких операций даже близко не проводят в Федерации, и вопросов осталось слишком много. По сути, настоящий Эш Тайлер может считаться погибшим в клингонском плену.

****

Калбер пока даже не может сформулировать вопросы, настолько дико это все звучит, поэтому просто продолжает слушать. Иногда он думал, что удивить его уже сложно, но всякий раз ошибался.

****

— К Майкл вернулись ее глаза. — Сарек едва заметно сжимает челюсти сильнее. — Но они не приживаются. В человеке, выглядящем как Эш Тайлер, осталась, возможно, лишь небольшая часть его сущности, и она всячески подавляется Воком. Объединение не может происходить механически. И я предвижу ваш вопрос. Нет, ее соулмейт именно Тайлер, не Вок. Вок — муж Л’Релл, главы одного из клингонских кланов. И сейчас он отправился обратно к своим, его обменяли на одного нашего дипломата, попавшего в заложники. Честно говоря, флот был просто без понятия, что с ним делать. Его состояние здоровья, даже помимо глаз — они тоже не приживались, — становилось нестабильным.

****

Доктор пытается переварить информацию и задает единственный вопрос, который приходит ему на ум:

****

— Почему ваша дочь не смогла прийти? Мы могли бы послать за ней медицинский транспорт.

****

Сарек качает головой.

****

— Мне нужно было сначала обсудить с вами, возьметесь ли вы за этот случай.

****

Калбер непонимающе хмурится:

****

— Именно такого, конечно, в моей практике еще не было, но случаи отторжения бывают и по другим причинам, и мы специализируемся на таких проблемах. Почему я могу отказать вам?

****

Вопреки внешней беспристрастности, следующие слова даются послу с трудом.

****

— Моя дочь находится в тюрьме. За связь с клингонским шпионом ее обвиняют в измене. Следствие все еще пытается доказать, насколько все это было неочевидным. Звездный флот со своей стороны предлагал лечение, но у них нет такого опыта как у вас. Я попросил время на самостоятельные поиски врача. Если вы согласитесь ее лечить, это будет оформляться как лечение заключенного, к ней приставят наблюдение, и вас, скорее всего, обяжут подписать бумаги о неразглашении.

****

— С моей стороны, посол, отказать вам будет изменой моему врачебному долгу.

****

Они договариваются о следующем визите. В бесстрастном взгляде Сарека угадывается надежда. Калбер зеркально возвращает ему та’ал.

#  5

****

— Что, черт возьми, происходит?! Они с ума посходили? — Стамец шагает по лаборатории, не в силах устоять на месте, сжимая в руках падд с приказом так, что на том скоро пойдут трещины. — Что значит урезать финансирование вдвое? И почему ты такой спокойный, мать твою?

****

Острое желание швырнуть этот падд куда-то в стену гасится только опасением повредить образцы, расставленные на полках.

****

— Пол, притормози. — Страал хватает его за плечи, когда тот нарезает очередной круг мимо.

****

— Притормози, блядь? — Веки распахиваются еще сильнее, открывая покрытые красной сеткой белки. В карих глазах гнев. — Это буквально все, что у меня есть. Все, что я люблю. Что следующее, урезать еще вдвое? Забрать помещения? И куда мне тогда, перепрофилироваться?

****

— Пол, давай…

****

— Я поверить не могу, что тебе похуй на все это, просто не могу, ты… — Стамец вдруг замолкает и поднимает на друга совершенно потерянный взгляд. — Ты все-таки уезжаешь, да?

****

— Да, и пожалуйста, давай поговорим про это.

****

Стамец понуро следует к выходу, падд выскальзывает из пальцев и с глухим треском падает на пол. Никто не наклоняется за ним.

****

***

****

В рабочем кабинете Страала уютно: цветы и кактусы на подоконнике (в отличие от Стамеца, он не был фанатом исключительно грибов), зеленый диван и пара кресел в цвет, на полке видны фотографии с семьей. Пол часто спрашивал себя,  как так вышло, что с ним связался такой уравновешенный и приспособленный к жизни человек. Ведь не может же маленькое юношеское увлечение стать причиной дружбы длиной в двадцать пять лет. Казалось, Страал просто принял решение и следовал ему, вопреки колючести друга, просто зная, что это лишь внешняя сторона.

****

Пол понимает, что они не в девятнадцатом веке, что есть голографическая связь и все такое, но ему кажется, что от него медленно отдирают кусок сердца и обещают, что он будет в порядке. Он молчит.  

****

— Пол, — приобняв за плечо, Страал ведет его к дивану. — Дыши, пожалуйста, это не прощальный ужин. Присядь.

****

Стамец нахохливается среди подушек, убеждая себя, что нельзя быть таким эгоистичным, что у друга есть на все это причины, и так будет лучше. Кому-то другому, кому угодно, кроме самого Пола.

****

Помня, как Стамец ненавидит пространные вступительные речи, Страал сразу переходит к делу.

****

— Ты знаешь, что я думал о переезде на Вулкан из-за сына. Там бы его научили управляться с телепатией, которая оказалась иной, чем у бетазоидов, там он бы мог стать полноценным членом общества, а не изгоем, как здесь. На наше с тобой общее дело мне не наплевать, и никогда не было, я думаю, ты понимаешь. Я искал способы вернуться к этому там. Вулканская Академия наук предлагает нам преподавательскую деятельность и отдельную лабораторию. Да, масштабы не такие как здесь, но таких масштабов — ты видел сегодняшний приказ, — скоро и здесь больше не будет. Я боюсь, что…

****

— Нам?.. — Стамец цепляется за это слово, как за единственное, что не причинило боль во всей этой речи. — Кому “нам”?

****

Страал позволяет себе небольшую улыбку, словно боясь спугнуть.

****

— Тебе и мне. — Он пытается уловить настроение Стамеца. — Узнав, что мы всегда работали вдвоем, они предложили такой вариант. Я хотел обсудить это с тобой. Ответ еще, конечно, никакой не дан.

****

— Все оставить. И начать заново.

****

— Не совсем заново… Пол, ты видишь к чему идет эта холодная война. Скоро от нас потребуют новый вид оружия — или убираться. Возможно, я преувеличиваю, но то, чем хотим заниматься мы — чистая наука, и я вижу в самых кошмарных снах, как это может быть обращено против других живых существ, если нами всерьез заинтересуется флот. И мы не сможем ни на что повлиять.

****

— Вулканскую Академию, хочешь сказать, они не тронут.

****

Стамецу кажется, что они обсуждают новостную сводку или аналитические прогнозы, но никак не собственную жизнь.

****

— ВАН на особом счету и — нет, флот не имеет там полномочий.

****

Они замолкают. Стамец мнет в пальцах плюшевый уголок подушки. Страал наблюдает, как снежинки тают и стекают по окну. Проходит минута или бесконечное число минут.

****

— Знаешь, — Стамец наконец перестает терзать подушку. — Я всегда хотел посмотреть на живых сехлатов. И зима мне надоела.

****

Страал едва не подпрыгивает на кресле.

****

— Ты что, вот прямо уже сейчас согласен?

****

Стамец смеется, невесело, словно выпуская накопившееся за эти дни напряжение.

****

— Думаешь, я доверю тебе одному растить наши бесценные грибы в шестнадцати световых годах отсюда?

****

— Ну, а как … такие глобальные перемены?

****

“Для того, кто годами кроме лаборатории ничего не видит” даже озвучивать не нужно.

****

— Похоже, они для меня неизбежны в любом случае. Но… — Пол качает головой, — Кажется, одна наука от одиночества меня уже не спасет. Я … Я рад, что могу отправиться с тобой.

********  
  


***

****

Вечером из того же кабинета доносится смех, на этот раз действительно веселый.

****

— Вот, вот это тот Пол Стамец которого я знаю, гений и дурак одновременно, господи, как ты это назвал, повтори? — Страал хихикает и отпивает еще. На столе стоит хорошо початая бутылка виски.

****

Стамец закатывает глаза и кидает в него подушкой.

****

— Навязываться. Я не хотел навязываться.

****

— Нет, ну я не могу. — Страал сползает в кресле. — Тебе что, пятнадцать?

****

— К счастью, нет. А может, к сожалению, я не знаю. Как бы я прожил эти годы, если бы мне дали их заново?

****

Обычно Стамеца не заносило в философию и сожаления такого рода, но слишком нервные дни давали о себе знать. Пил он редко и как правило это заканчивалось долгими ночными разговорами. Страал не мог успокоиться, как это друг так быстро согласился на переезд, не наведя никаких справок, не задав кучи вопросов и не подумав хотя бы сутки над таким кардинально меняющим жизнь вопросом. После двух стаканов Пол все же признался, что начал наводить справки с тех пор, как впервые услышал от Страала о его планах. До этого дня не было никаких разговоров на тему “ _ нас _ приглашают”, и Стамец предполагал, что либо вулканцы не хотят с ним работать, либо сам Страал не уверен в том, что хочет этого, и не стал развивать тему вообще. И Пол решил не навязываться. Не уезжать вслед, не убеждать в том, что это его личное взвешенное решение. Не бежать вслед за единственным другом, если тот решил, что так будет лучше. Лучше сохранить дружбу на расстоянии, чем потерять ее совсем. После этих признаний Страал заявил, что Пол должен быть счастлив, что он пацифист и противник рукоприкладства, потому что желание побить его за такую глупость было просто нестерпимым. Страал ничего не говорил раньше, так как вел переговоры с вулканцами и не хотел давать лишних надежд на случай отказа. Он чувствовал себя подавленно от возможной необходимости выбора между лучшим другом и будущим сына и был рад, что совершать его не придется.

****

— А вот представь, — Стамец делает неопределенный жест рукой, — в какой-то вселенной вообще нет этой штуки с соулмейтами. Типа вот живут… от фонаря. С кем хотят. Никакой этой фатальной предопределенности.

****

— Пол, что это за фантазии от недотраха?

****

— Иди в задницу, я серьезно! — Он подносит стакан ко рту и, не рассчитав, больно бьет по зубам. — Ауч! Нет, я о том, как бы люди жили, если бы не были уверены, что есть вещи, которые предопределены, которые навсегда.

****

— Я думаю, — Страал приподнимает бровь, — они бы очень много лажали. Ну вот представь, мы с тобой, начали бы тогда встречаться, а не дружить, потом поняли бы, что все не так, разругались, расстались, и все! Кто бы твои грибы пересаживал все эти годы?

****

— Грибы особенно жаль, конечно.

****

— Я думаю, — Страал говорит серьезнее. — Были бы те, кто выбирали друг друга навсегда и любили всю жизнь. Без гарантий от судьбы и биологических предрасположенностей. Это было бы редкостью, конечно.

****

— И никто бы от этого не слеп. Прости.

****

— Я уверен, в любых вселенных рождаются слепые, Пол. И становятся ими, просто по другим причинам. Не думаю, что наша вселенная такая уж плохая.

****

— Ну, виски тут делать умеют, по крайней мере.

****

Страал бормочет что-то вроде “господи, за что мне послан этот засранец”.

****

— Когда чемоданы-то паковать, Джастин?

****

— А?

****

— Чемоданы паковать, говорю, когда. Может еще высадить ИДИК из грибов успею, как думаешь, они оценят?

****

Страал прыскает со смеху.

****

— Через месяц нас уже ждут, но если тебе нужно больше времени, то будет больше.

****

— Оки-доки, значит, через месяц.

****

— Ты уверен, что завтра утром будешь так же резв по этому вопросу?

****

— Солнышко, завтра утром я не буду “резв” ни по какому вопросу, но когда я тебе сказал, что еду, — бутылка стояла тогда нетронутой в твоем шкафу, — я не имел в виду — через год. Я имел в виду — скоро.

****

— Отлично.

****

Стамец устраивается на диване с намерением заснуть прямо здесь. Одна из бесконечного числа подушек падает ему на голову.

****

#  6

****

— Честное слово, лучше бы забрали ту лабу на неведомые нужды, чем обязали следить за этими оболтусами. — Стамец стягивает защитные очки, бросает на стол. — Уже голова от них болит.

****

— От оболтусов или от очков? — не отрываясь от монитора спрашивает Страал.

****

Стамец корчит вредную гримасу, но тот все еще не смотрит в его сторону.

****

— Знаешь, Пол, люди как-то привыкают ходить в защитных очках, и ты бы мог — за двадцать-то лет. Мне иногда кажется, что старею, ей-богу. Уже не всегда хватает сил тебя воспитывать.

****

Стамец фыркает и шагает к смежному выходу.

****

— Ладно, пойду посмотрю, что там у них. Должны были заниматься субстратами. — Он останавливается перед дверным проемом. — Если бы не мысль, что я уже буквально сижу на чемодане, не знаю, как бы я терпел все эти реформы.

****

Страал кивает.

****

— Наши заявления уже отданы на подпись.

****

— Отлично.

****

Только Страал запускает анализ следующей серии графиков, как из соседней лаборатории раздается крик. Он тут же подскакивает — в этом крыле сейчас никого кроме него, Стамеца и стажеров, —  и бежит туда.

****

В лаборатории он обнаруживает перепуганных стажеров, Стамеца, скорчившегося на полу и дымящиеся пробы почвы в случайных местах. На столе стоит открытый пикнометр.

****

— Вот же блядь…

****

Страал спешит к Стамецу, по пути выводя стажера из ступора, отправив за аптечкой.

****

— Пол? Пол, как сильно на тебя попало?

****

Стамец только стонет, закрывая глаза ладонью, другой рукой пытаясь отодвинуться.

****

— Пол, это важно, я вызываю врачей!

****

— Он немного успел закрыться рукой, но не сильно. Попало прямо в глаза, я видел, — подает голос один из стажеров, Страал даже не старался запоминать их имена.

****

— Я… Это я открыла его, не дождавшись охлаждения, сэр. — Лицо стажерки бледнее мела, и во всем ее виде сквозит предчувствие конца не начавшейся карьеры. Открытый пикнометр полностью черный внутри.

****

— С вами всеми разберемся потом, я вызываю скорую.

****

— Сэр,— Страал поднимает на девушку испепеляющий взгляд, но она все же договаривает, —  здесь очень близко находится глазной центр, может быть, обратиться сразу туда?

****

— Что ж, разумно. — Страал переключает падд, делая запрос в компьютер. — Вызываю медцентр!

****

***

****

После короткого сигнала включается громкая связь.

****

— Доктор Калбер, к нам везут нового пациента, несчастный случай в лаборатории, ожоги второй и третьей степени, степень повреждения глаз точно не установлена. Решили сразу обратиться к нам, а не в скорую…

****

— Из научного комплекса здесь рядом, я понял. Пусть им займется Поллард, у меня вечером назначена операция.

****

— Принято.

****

Калбер выходит из кабинета и останавливается у большого окна недалеко от регистратуры. Вечером его ожидает последняя операция у Бернем и ее лечение будет подходить к концу. Ожидается стабильное зрение с небольшой близорукостью. Один глаз пришлось полностью заменить имплантом, но это лучшее, что получилось сделать. Бернем — настоящий солдат, а может, дело в вулканском воспитании, но доктор еще не видел такой стойкости в сочетании с ясным разумом. У палаты больше не дежурит конвой, ее оправдали, и Сарек со своей женой Амандой с нетерпением ждут ее выписки из больницы, приходя каждый день в отведенные для посещения часы.

****

Разъезжаются двери и в проеме появляется каталка с вновь прибывшим пациентом и сопровождающие: медики, и, судя по всему, супруг. Доктор Поллард уже здесь, задает вопросы и на ходу делает заметки в падд, они направляются в зал экстренной помощи. Случай явно ничем не выдающийся: скорее всего, регенерационной камеры будет достаточно, но Калбер провожает каталку взглядом, не отрываясь. Когда она проезжает в паре метров от него, он может рассмотреть сожженную кожу, частично скрытую компрессом на глазах, мучительно сведенные светлые брови. Пальцы сжимают край лабораторного халата в черных пятнах. Вероятно, действие гипошприцов ослабевает, из горла пациента вырывается короткий всхлип. Калбер застывает, чувствуя, как сжимается что-то внутри, только это не сердце, это ожог прямо в груди, глубоко в клетке ребер.

****

Что это, черт возьми, такое?

****

Нет, он, конечно, слышал сотни историй от своих пациентов, но… Нет, при чем тут это. Сопровождающий пациента — без сомнения его соулмейт. Поведение, проявления заботы — в этом всем читается что-то очень многолетне-личное.

****

Пытаясь оправдать себя любопытством и наличием свободных пары часов, доктор проходит в зал вслед за Поллард, двери смыкаются за его спиной. Она бросает на него недоуменный взгляд, но тут же возвращается к работе.

****

Пациента аккуратно перемещают на койку, компресс сменяет аппарат диагностики, Калбер успевает увидеть только раны и его бросает в дрожь. Он видел и хуже. Определенно, гораздо хуже. Впрочем, ужасно выглядящие травмы зачастую оказывались не такими сложными в лечении, чем случаи с внутренним отторжением, совсем не страшные на вид.

****

На экране появляется информация из медицинского досье пациента и новые данные. Господи, когда он в последний раз был у врача? Аппарат фиксирует многолетнее негативное воздействие на глаза, но именно таких ожогов раньше не случалось. Калбер отрывает взгляд от медицинских сведений и застывает, уставившись на панель с общими данными — имя (кажется, он его где-то уже встречал), возраст, статус… и три раза перечитывает строчку “глаза: врожденные”.

****

“Что значит врожденные” — он не замечает, как тихо произносит это вслух. Доктор Поллард вопросительно смотрит, Калбер тихо добавляет, кивая на Страала: — Я думал…

****

— Все так сначала думают, — так же тихо отзывается тот, не отводя взгляда от Стамеца. — У меня есть жена и сын, а он — мой лучший друг больше двадцати лет. — Страал переводит взгляд на экран, где перечисляются повреждения. — Я боялся, что подобное случится, уже давно.

****

На центральном экране появляется ряд снимков с аппарата и смоделированное изображение с пораженными участками, и эти глаза карие, совершенно точно карие, в обрамлении светлых, сейчас почти совсем сожженных ресниц.

****

Калбер чувствует себя очень странно, отчаянно хочет, чтобы аппарат уже отъехал наконец и дал увидеть эти глаза вживую.

****

Не может быть, просто, не может быть.

****

Его возвращает в реальность голос Поллард:

****

— Мистер Страал, я думаю, вам есть что добавить к данным анализа, расскажете нам? Пока самого пациента беспокоить не стоит.

****

Диагностический аппарат уже отъехал, чтобы его мог сменить регенерационный блок, аналог которого уже применяли по дороге в медцентр. Калбер едва не пропускает этот момент, но его взгляд все же на миг пересекается с отчаянным взглядом пациента, — Пол Стамец, — ученый, он вспомнил, — и это уже не ожог в груди, это удар под дых. Калбер без очков, — и когда он их снял? — и сейчас чувствует себя раздетым буквально до костей. Рука Стамеца дергается, словно в попытке убрать регенерационный модуль, мешающий смотреть, — к счастью, сами глаза пострадали не так сильно, как казалось вначале, — но за ним наблюдают, руку направляют назад, и ничто больше не мешает работе аппарата. На Стамеце уже больничная одежда, доктор видел ее на других сотни раз, но именно сейчас этот бледно-зеленый цвет в сочетании с бледной кожей, кое-где покрасневшей, кое-где поврежденной ожогами, дает ощущение беззащитности, и оно невыносимо.

****

Все это на самом деле проносится за пару секунд, но Калберу кажется, что его окликают вечность спустя. Он следует за Страалом и Поллард в ее кабинет, пытаясь переварить произошедшее. Нельзя судить по одному взгляду, нельзя все понять так быстро.

****

Но сердце горит с каждым ударом в грудной клетке. Сердце знает наверняка.

#  7

****

Доктор Поллард не выказывает никакого удивления по поводу того, что здесь все-таки делает Калбер, если сам назначил ее лечащим врачом. Он часто наблюдал и консультировал те случаи, которыми не занимался непосредственно. Сейчас все внимание сосредоточено на Страале, который рассказывает о “многолетних попытках Стамеца себя угробить”, как это про себя называет Поллард. Она видит в этом халатность и пренебрежение техникой безопасности,  Калбер — одиночество и глупую отчаянность, но когда Страал упоминает, что Пол отказывался посещать конференции, предпочитая отсиживаться в лаборатории, его вдруг накрывает злость. Он сжимает в руках очки сильнее и выламывает дужку. Потом вторую. К черту, больше он их носить не станет. “Самая прогрессивная кафедра микологии”, конечно. Он был там. Он был там неоднократно, в гребаном соседнем корпусе от лабораторий, еще лет десять назад. Это имя, первое в списке их научных работ. “Гений и дурак”, грустно говорит Страал, и Калбер думает, что без этого человека рядом Стамец давно бы угробил себя по-настоящему.

****

Мысли про упущенные годы, про смехотворное расстояние между их зданиями прерываются фразой Страала:

****

— … через неделю мы должны были вылетать на Вулкан, но, очевидно, это откладывается.

****

Поллард уточняет:

****

— По работе?

****

— Не только, — качает головой Страал. — Нас пригласили в Академию на постоянной основе и мы переезжаем, насовсем.

****

Калберу становится трудно дышать. Какая ирония в том, что их встреча произошла, только когда один уже решил сменить разделяющие их пару километров на световые годы!

****

Он пропускает момент, когда Страал уходит, получив все контактные номера и, так и быть, согласившись отправиться домой и вернуться уже завтра, в часы для посетителей. Поллард поворачивается к нему и ее взгляд из тех, что припасен для самых нерадивых пациентов.

****

— Хью, что с тобой сегодня? Ты заболел? Мы должны перенести операцию Бернем на другой день?

****

— Нет, не знаю, — он мотает головой. — Нет, не переносить ни в коем случае. Возможно, я попрошу тебя быть на ней главным врачом, а сам буду ассистировать. Она больше не заключенная, тебе не нужно ничего…

****

— Что. С тобой. Происходит?

****

— Пол Стамец — мой соулмейт.

****

Калбер прикрывает глаза. Произнесенный вслух факт как будто становится еще реальнее. Его бросает в дрожь.

****

— Что?! — Поллард прищуривается. — Да ты видел его две минуты, и то лежащим под аппаратами!

****

— Трейси, если не веришь, запусти анализ сравнения. Его данные теперь у нас тоже есть.

****

Она качает головой и открывает программу, выводя данные на большой монитор. Конечно, есть люди, определяющие своих соулмейтов с полувзгляда, но… Компьютер сигналит о завершении обработки данных.

****

Совпадение стопроцентное.

****

Калберу хочется плакать.

****

— Эй, — Поллард накрывает его руку своей, — все будет в порядке, слышишь? Это же прекрасно.

****

Ей всегда было очень жаль, что такой чуткий и внимательный к другим человек до сих пор остается один, но она даже не предполагала, что все может случиться так внезапно.

****

Калбер поднимает на нее глаза.

****

— Ты будешь лечить его, Трейси. Я не могу. Я… тебе самое дорогое доверяю.

****

— Его случай не сложный. Конечно, я справлюсь.

****

Он качает головой.

****

— Я имею в виду, не только сейчас. Потом. И меня тоже. Я врач, Трейси, я понимаю, что ничего без последствий не будет и не случится никаких чудес. Может быть, встреться мы еще тогда...

****

— … и тоже не было бы никаких чудес. Он уже тогда работал в лабе, пренебрегая всем, чем только можно. Это кроме предположительных наследственных факторов.

****

— В какой-то момент… — Калбер хмурится, — я ощутил чистую злость. Я не имею на нее права, и это уже ничего не изменит, но все казалось таким нелепым, эти крошечные расстояния, эти несостоявшиеся встречи, и умом понимаю, что никто в этом не виноват, а если и виноват, то только он… он, не я, но...

****

Поллард прерывает:

****

— А думаешь, он не жалел? Что устроил свою жизнь так? Ты вообще слушал Страала?

****

— Не так внимательно, как следовало. Слишком трясет внутри, знаешь ли.

****

— Это было между каждой чертовой строчкой, если ты умеешь слушать, а ты умеешь.

****

Калбер тяжело вздыхает, откидываясь на стуле.

****

— Я не пойду туда сегодня снова. Иначе я там и останусь. А нас ждет операция.

****

Поллард недоверчиво смотрит:

****

— Ты хоть ассистировать сможешь? Есть другие врачи на дежурстве, в конце концов.

****

Он мотает головой:

****

— Нет, это моя пациентка, я должен довести ее до конца хотя бы так. Я справлюсь.

****

— Получишь сначала пару гипо за счет заведения.

****

Калбер впервые за это время коротко улыбается.

****

— Обожаю тебя.

****

#  8

****

Калбер выходит из операционной последним. Все сделано идеально. Кажется, он даже смог забыть обо всем, кроме работы на это время, но решение поставить Поллард главным врачом было правильным. Она же поговорит с приемными родителями Бернем, на это у него точно не осталось сил.

****

Скоро закончится время для посещений, на посту останется только дежурная смена. Каждая минута кажется ужасно длинной, Калбер прислоняется к стене рядом с опустевшей операционной. Встреча, которую он ждал так долго, и к которой оказался совсем не готов, произойдет очень скоро.

****

Это похоже на зеркало: много лет Пол избегал любых встреч, а теперь Хью сидит, и не может двинуться с места, понимая, что ничего уже не будет как прежде. Кому он делает хуже, оттягивая эти минуты, часы?

****

Трудно выбросить из головы сожаления о потерянном времени, но, в конце концов, могло быть хуже. Беспокойный разум тут же подкидывает парочку ужасных версий. Действительно, сейчас вовсе не так и плохо. Есть миллионы вариаций невезения, что ж, ему достался такой.

****

Он мысленно возвращается к разговору со Страалом.

****

Сначала очень хочется верить, что Пол сожалел. Потом приходит осознание, что даже если это не так, неважно. Это просто  _ его _ человек. Человек, которого он полюбит. Взаимно и навсегда. Все же были в этой хаотичной вселенной вещи, которые наполняли ее смыслом.

****

Хью встает и направляется по коридору, как будто решение принято, как будто он действительно властен хоть над чем-нибудь. Его рука дрожит у панели открытия двери, створки разъезжаются. Он не знает, что говорить, он

думает, что уже никогда не будет знать, переступает порог, но ничего не происходит. Слышно только равномерное сопение. Пол спит, обняв подушку, защитная повязка наполовину сползла с глаз. Эта комната сейчас словно отрезана от остального мира, и Хью кажется, что он наконец вернулся домой.

****

Он подходит ближе, чтобы поправить повязку, надеется не разбудить, старается не касаться израненной кожи — сейчас она выглядит куда лучше чем утром, но лечение еще не окончено. Повязка снова на месте, — Пол даже не шевельнулся, — очевидно, усталость взяла свое. Хью не выдерживает, невесомо гладит его по голове, но тут же убирает руку. Пусть спит. Он садится на кровать напротив и ощущает это расстояние ужасно большим. Он хочет узнать этого человека, узнать свой миллион причин его любить. Кроме уверенности своего сердца, кроме того, что он чувствует уже сейчас. Но даже если представить, что эта минута зациклится навечно, он не против. В слабом ночном освещении видно, как Пол улыбается во сне.  

#  9

Стамец редко видел сны, а запоминал разве что обрывками. И сегодня, проснувшись, он может вспомнить только ощущение тепла и покоя и не сразу понимает, где находится. Повязка на глазах мешает, и он стягивает ее, тут же зажмуриваясь от утреннего света. Немного привыкнув, он осматривается, картинка слегка плывет. Он замечает какое-то движение на кровати напротив. Вроде бы, вчера он был в палате один. Пол моргает и щурится, пытаясь всмотреться лучше. Сквозь жуткую вчерашнюю боль он запомнил это лицо. Кажется, врач? Но ведь… в голову лезет куча мыслей. “Я же не настолько тяжелый больной, чтобы кто-то постоянно за мной наблюдал... Да и что это за наблюдение, если он спит как сурок?”

****

Пол садится на кровати, свесив ноги. Эта больничная одежда такая нелепая. Похоже, единственный ее критерий — возможность быстро нацепить на безвольное или сопротивляющееся тело, но хотя бы цвет, ей-богу, можно было сделать повеселее.

****

Взгляд невольно возвращается к мирно спящему доктору. 

“А он красивый”.

“Это, конечно, самое место и время думать о чем-то таком, Пол Стамец, о да. Сидя в этом подобии халата, с ожогом на пол-лица”. 

Кстати, о времени.

****

Ему наконец удается разглядеть цифры на настенных часах — шесть утра. Можно спать и спать, хотя, как знать, какие тут порядки, и когда его потащат на очередную процедуру. Стамец бывал в больницах крайне редко, но эти случаи оставили впечатление унижения и дискомфорта хотя бы потому, что каждый считал своим долгом не просто лечить, но рассказывать, как правильно жить, а как нет, и к чему такая жизнь приведет. Здесь же было ощущение какого-то… покоя и защищенности, и даже вчерашняя боль не вспоминалась с ужасом. Он злился на стажеров, но умом понимал, что защитные очки сократили бы площадь его ожогов минимум вдвое, а глаза бы не пострадали совсем. Страал, конечно, прав, Страал всегда прав. Как он там, интересно? Стамец тянется за паддом в глубине тумбочки, но это не его падд. Точно, это один из паддов Страала, свой он оставил тогда у компьютера. Как мило с его стороны. Там высвечивается несколько голосовых сообщений, последняя дата отправки в полночь. Стамец нажимает на проигрывание, забыв прикрутить громкость, и тут же, тихо ругнувшись, ставит на паузу звучный голос Страала. Черт. Тут человек спит, вообще-то. Все еще спит?

****

Доктор что-то мычит и резко садится, поворачиваясь к Стамецу. Кажется, у кого-то чуткий сон. Хью выглядит ужасно помятым, но Пол смотрит на него так, словно именно это он привык видеть каждое утро. Обычно незнакомцы, да еще и в почти личном пространстве, вызывали у него дискомфорт, но сейчас все было наоборот. Это странно. Стамец понимает, как по-идиотски будет звучать с какими-то “добрыми утрами” и наконец говорит:

****

— Простите, что разбудил. Сообщение запустилось слишком громко…

****

Хью не может сдержать улыбки, слыша наконец его голос, смотря ему в глаза, вокруг которых все еще виднеются следы ожогов, но еще пара процедур и они сойдут, главное, чтобы не болели. Он понимает, что пауза затянулась.

****

— Пол… то есть… мистер Стамец, — голос еще хриплый ото сна, — вам нельзя сейчас читать, пользоваться паддами и всем, что дает нагрузку на глаза. Потерпите несколько дней, пожалуйста.

****

Калберу приходится включить “врачебный режим” общения, когда до него доходит, что это он сам уже все знает и даже имеет научные подтверждения, а Стамец может переваривать ситуацию гораздо дольше, и давить на него будет нечестно.

****

Стамец хочет сказать, что тот может называть его Полом, и выяснить в ответ имя собеседника, и… Но вместо этого насупливается, кивая на падд:

****

— Это голосовые сообщения, я ничего не читал.

****

Хью буквально разбирает веселье от того, насколько все не так, как он представлял, и насколько он счастлив просто сидеть здесь, совершенно невыспавшимся, в ужасной мятой футболке, и препираться с Полом.

****

Стамец воспринимает его настроение на свой счет иначе.

****

— Не верите, ладно. Ну, — он протягивает падд. — Можете включить сами, мне правда нужно это прослушать.

****

Хью берет аппарат.

****

— Прямо на громкую связь?

****

— Наушников у меня нет. К вашему сожалению, иначе бы вы все еще продолжали спать.

****

Вот и славно, что нет, думает Хью.

****

— Там нет никаких личных тайн, в самом деле.

****

— Ладно.

В итоге там ничего особенно срочного, и тем более личного. Страал сообщал, что придет вечером в часы для посетителей, что с лабораторией все будет ок, и никаких текстовых отчетов Пол не получит еще минимум неделю, чтобы не напрягал глаза зазря.

****

Калбер в очередной раз благодарит небеса за существование Страала в целом и в жизни Стамеца в частности. Он передает падд обратно, и Пол просто кладет его на тумбочку экраном вниз, продолжая смотреть в ясно-голубые, так не подходящие этому лицу глаза. Тишина становится абсолютной. Доктор протягивает ему руку.

****

— Хью Калбер. Рад встрече.

****

#  10

****

Стамец лежит под аппаратом регенерации уже целую вечность. На самом деле, всего двадцать минут, но впереди еще столько же и это невыносимо скучно. На четвертый день боль уже полностью ушла, и сейчас больше дискомфорта доставляют ощущения от вновь выращенной кожи поверх сожженной. Он тут совершенно один, и хочет скорее вернуться в свою палату. Доктор Калбер проводит с ним там практически весь день, хотя такие ожоги считаются одним из самых простых случаев. Стамец не задает вопросов — почему, он очень даже не против. Ночью, оставаясь один в палате, он физически чувствует пустоту.

****

Приходящий по вечерам Страал оставляет все свои попытки многозначительных взглядов и наводящих вопросов, Стамец мастерски строит из себя тучку, но для друга все становится вполне очевидным.

****

Калбер подписывает отпуск, по факту бессрочный, и назначает Поллард и.о. главного врача, не оставляя надежды все же вернуться к любимому делу.

****

Читать самому Стамецу все еще запрещают, и он даже прекращает дуться по этому поводу, после того как Калбер предлагает почитать ему вслух. Страал держит слово, не присылая новых текстовых отчетов, поэтому выбор падает на старую добрую фантастику. Оказывается, они оба любят Азимова, правда Пол не верит в грядущее господство роботов, и тем более, в полное вытеснение ими людей.  

****

— Отдельные бунты машин — может быть, но полная замена людям... ну нет. — Стамец бурно жестикулирует, полулежа на кровати. Калбер, пользуясь служебным положением, стащил один пуф из ординаторской и сейчас сидит на нем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И Пол ловит себя на мысли, что ему отчаянно хочется все-таки протянуть руку и дотронуться, но он просто продолжает размышления вслух.

****

— Если уж речь о конце человечества, я скорее поверю в апокалипсис, после которого на планете будут расти только огромные говорящие радиоактивные грибы.

****

Хью смеется, морщинки расходятся лучиками вокруг глаз и Пол уже знает, что безнадежно, безнадежно влюблен, но все еще не может до конца поверить.

****

— А ты бы, наверное, хотел оказаться последним выжившим человеком, чтобы поговорить с ними?

****

— Нет. — Пол смотрит Хью в глаза, и тот закрывает книгу. — Один — не хотел бы.

****

— Хью, давай начистоту. — Пол садится прямо, не отрывая взгляд. — Я никогда ни в кого не влюблялся, даже немного. Я не знаю, как различить бегство от одиночества и настоящие чувства. Я смотрю на цвет твоих глаз и боюсь поверить в то, чего нет. Ты свалился откуда-то просто с неба, прямо в ту кровать напротив, и мне кажется, ты знаешь про ситуацию больше.

****

Калбер медленно кивает, пытаясь перевести дух. Начать с разговора определенно лучше, чем со вспышки страсти. Его голос дрожит.

****

— Это правда, Пол. Я понял это сразу, увидев тебя на каталке в ожогах, но не дал себе поверить. Страал сначала создал ложное впечатление. И потом, когда ты уже лежал под аппаратами, мы пересеклись взглядами всего на мгновение, не знаю, помнишь ли ты…

****

— Помню.

****

— … и я как будто прозрел. Доктор Поллард сразу не поверила, как такое можно понять за две минуты. Мы провели сравнительный анализ, и он все подтвердил.

****

— П-почему ты больше не пришел в тот день? — Пол старается не забывать дышать.

****

— У меня была операция вечером, я не мог отказаться. После нее я… просто сидел в пустом коридоре и пытался переварить случившееся, а когда наконец решился прийти сюда, ты уже спал. Дальше ты знаешь.

****

Пол медленно кивает, утирает выступившие слезы и встает.

****

— Иди сюда наконец.

****

Хью не помнит, как оказывается в этих самых лучших, самых отчаянных на свете объятиях, как в сердце затягивается дыра, просто чувствует себя наконец живым и целым, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы, целуя угловатое родное лицо.

****

Процесс объединения начинается внезапно. Его нельзя контролировать, и как правило, достаточно момента настоящего обоюдного осознания. Ощущение нераздельной впаянности друг в друга длится секунду, а потом Хью вскрикивает, размазывая кровь по щеке. Пол в ужасе обхватывает его лицо, кровь течет еще и еще, левый глаз похож на сплошную рану. Сам он с трудом может сфокусироваться, но его глаза встали как влитые, и никакой крови нет. Единственное, на что его хватает, это нажать экстренную кнопку вызова персонала.

****

____________________________________________-  

********  
  


#  11

****

Пол сидит в комнате ожидания перед реанимацией и помнит произошедшее как в тумане. Как влетела Поллард, как Хью увезли, а ему самому сказали ждать здесь. Она говорила, что это не страшно. То, что случилось — не страшно. Пол хочет верить, но выглядело это по-настоящему жутко. Он чувствует острые уколы вины за все сразу: за пренебрежение чертовыми защитными очками, за затворничество, за все, из-за чего Хью сейчас на операционном столе, Хью, а не он, кто все это заслужил. Разум подсказывает, что жалеть об этом уже как минимум поздно, но голос разума больше не главный. Стамец не слышит, как раздвигаются двери и входит Страал. Он садится рядом, и Пол вздрагивает.

****

— Мне сказали, ты здесь. Что случилось?

****

Стамец поворачивается к нему, и тот застывает, глядя в голубые глаза.

****

— Хью. Там. — Он указывает на двери реанимации. — После объединения с его глазами произошло что-то страшное. Меня убеждают, что не страшное. Но крови было…

****

Страал обнимает его, и Пол утыкается ему в плечо, сотрясаясь в беззвучных рыданиях.

****

— Это… моя вина… Я как-то жил с теми глазами, но при объединении… И ты… всегда был прав. Я… Там должен быть я.

****

— Пол, остановись. — Страал немного отстраняется, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. —  Хью не поможет то, что ты будешь просто бесконечно себя винить. Ему нужна поддержка, и ты должен ей стать, слышишь?

****

Пол наконец кивает, и Страал продолжает говорить:

****

— Ты вообще понимаешь, какая основная направленность у этого медицинского центра?

****

— Лечение глаз?..

****

— Лечение глаз, пострадавших после объединений, Пол. С этим обращаются сотни людей, и угадай, как много среди них  партнеров ученых, угробивших себя в лабах? — единицы. Среди них многие гораздо младше, а проблемы имеют хуже. Я организую тебе статистику в графиках, если это тебе поможет.

****

Стамец сморкается.  

****

— Сам говорил, что пока не дашь мне читать никаких отчетов.

****

— С новыми глазами, я думаю, попробовать можно.

****

Двери реанимации разъезжаются, и оттуда выходит доктор Поллард. Стамец вскакивает на ноги и кидается ей навстречу.

****

— Мистер Стамец, он в порядке. Мы справились с первичными последствиями,  но процесс не завершен, это касается и вас. Есть риск ухудшений, но нужно время, чтобы сказать наверняка.

****

— Ухудшений? — переспрашивает подошедший Страал.

****

— К сожалению, — Поллард качает головой, — степень ухудшений может быть любой, включая слепоту. — Она обращается к Стамецу:— Но не думайте о самом плохом, пожалуйста. В случаях, подобных вашему, это случается крайне редко. Мы переведем Хью в палату через час.

****

***

Хью открывает глаза и ему кажется, что он живет в мире зеркал. Сейчас он сам на больничной койке, а Пол сидит рядом, только уже без вежливых расстояний, а уронив голову на скрещенные руки прямо на краю кровати, у Хью под боком. Он дотрагивается до светлых растрепанных волос, гладит по голове. Пол слегка поворачивает голову и первые утренние лучи касаются его лица. Такой красивый. Когда глаза пронзила боль, а левый и вовсе, казалось, превратился в кровавое месиво, Хью подумал, что больше его не увидит, своими глазами во всяком случае. Импланты были неплохой альтернативой, но не полным аналогом человеческого зрения.

****

За окном окончательно светает. Господи, он же так и просидел рядом всю ночь.

****

Такие знакомые больничные стены уже по-настоящему угнетают. Хочется поскорее вернуться домой и забрать туда Пола. Послушав Страала, Хью живо представил институтское общежитие, и возникший было вопрос отпал сам собой.

****

Выписка ожидается завтра. Возможные ухудшения могут наступить спустя неделю или месяцы и нахождение здесь ощущается как бесконечное ожидание чего-то плохого. Хочется уже просто жить.

****

#  12

****

У Пола рюкзак и тележка с террариумом, где покачиваются светло-фиолетовые грибы. Как будто он приехал домой с работы на биостанции, а не переезжает из места, где обитал с десяток лет. Толстый серый кот Калбера тут же заинтересовывается новым “телевизором” и усаживается перед ним, периодически тыкая лапой в стекло, добиваясь хотя бы крошечного движения грибов, и не проявляя к собственно хозяину “телевизора” никакого интереса, словно тот всегда здесь и жил. Пол себя именно так и ощущает.

****

Уют, — это давно забытое им слово и чувство, — наполняет все вокруг.

****

В тесных границах больничных стен было сказано так много слов, что сейчас хочется только молчать и бесконечно касаться друг друга.

****

В комнате включен свет, и никто не собирается его приглушать, чтобы наконец видеть все, видеть друг друга целиком.

****

Пол сам как источник света, белая кожа горит от прикосновений, а зацелованные губы такие яркие.

****

Руки блуждают в желании приласкать каждый выступ и впадину, каждый шрам и неровность.

****

Хью притягивает его за шею для очередного поцелуя, гладит мягкий живот вдоль дорожки светлых волос, ведет костяшками по внутренней стороне бедра, вызывая дрожь, намеренно обходя почти до боли возбужденный член.

****

Пол всхлипывает и не выдерживает, толкается ближе, до соприкосновения, и этого невыносимо мало.

****

Хью шепчет, опаляя дыханием, одно лишь слово “пожалуйста” и делает шаг к кровати. Тихий щелчок крышки, он прикасается к себе, вводя сразу два пальца и картинка плывет у Пола перед глазами. Он перехватывает его руку, в желании прикоснуться там самому, гладит, слегка сгибает пальцы внутри и Хью стонет, высоко и сладко, цепляясь за его плечи. Пол боится причинить ему боль, но больше ждать не может. Хью расслаблен и принимает его сразу полностью  и эта открытость лишает просто всякого воздуха, и он такой невыносимо красивый сейчас, и такой  _ его,  _ что Пол зажмуривается, смаргивая выступившие слезы. Он открывает глаза и они встречаются взглядами, и это слишком. Их бросает в дрожь и за край одновременно, и Пол понимает, что отключался на мгновение, только придя в себя.

****

Утром Хью просыпается первым, свет в комнате так и горит, но солнечные лучи врываются еще более яркими полосами. Он зажмуривается и утыкается Полу в плечо, повернувшись спиной к окну. Идти до выключателя определенно нет никаких сил.

****

#  13

На столе неаккуратно брошены очки — зрение Стамеца все-таки упало полгода спустя, но не сильно, и он зачастую предпочитает ходить без них. У Хью никаких ухудшений нет, и Пол встречает каждый день с надеждой, что так и будет всегда.

****

Стамец снова занимается наукой, правда, больше теоретической стороной, и скучает по лаборатории. Впрочем, его близкие рады, что он держится от нее подальше (хотя бы пока). Страал с семьей уже три месяца как на Вулкане. Приглашение от ВАН оставалось в силе, но раз Хью тоже смог вернуться к своей работе, для Пола решение остаться на Земле было совершенно очевидным, хотя расстояние, разделявшее его теперь со Страалом, печалило.

****

Они так часто созванивались по голографической связи, что Калберу иногда казалось, что Страал просто тоже живет у них, но не возражал.

****

В этот выходной день Стамец просыпается от настойчивого писка падда, на часах 14:27. Он выбирается из объятий мужа, стараясь не разбудить и удаляется в соседнюю комнату, одеваясь по дороге. Три пропущенных от Страала, что же ему неймется.

****

Без приветствий и даже ругани за неотвеченные звонки тот сразу принимается в красках описывать новую разработку, с которой они просидели всю ночь, — судя по его красным, даже у голограммы, глазам, это была чистая правда, — и это именно то, по чему Стамец скучает. Он улыбается и задает вопросы, Страал, кажется, готов проговорить об этом сутки, как вдруг за стенкой раздается какой-то вскрик и грохот.

****

— Подожди, я сейчас. — Пол в недоумении идет в соседнюю комнату. Хью как-то беспомощно озирается по сторонам, на полу разбитая лампа, что стояла на тумбочке.

****

— Пол?

****

Стамец подходит к нему, но тот смотрит куда-то мимо.

****

— Пол, я… ничего не вижу.

****

***

****

Вердикт о том, что какие либо операции или импланты тут не подходят, звучит для Стамеца как приговор. Однако, Калбер возлагает большие надежды на новую разработку для слепых — визор, и готов пробовать что угодно, если это даст шанс на зрение.

****

Вообще, есть вероятность, что оно еще восстановится. Ничтожно маленькая, но есть, и надежда продолжает жить в сердце.

****

Визор выглядит весьма странно, по сравнению с другими имплантами. Впрочем, это не имплант как таковой, только два контакта встраиваются в область висков, а основная конструкция съемная. Металлическая полоса со сложным устройством внутри напоминает аксессуар в стиле средневекового рыцарства. Самый первый образец, который вживили Хью, дает только черно-белое зрение и ограниченный диапазон яркости, но это бесконечный мир в сравнении с чернотой перед зрачками.

****

Через два года прибор усовершенствовали, и теперь, видя еще разные спектры излучений, Хью шутит, что стал настоящим киборгом, и роботы сочтут его за своего, если решат поработить человечество.

 

#  Эпилог

****

Шаттл стоит на огромной ровной площадке, с которой открывается вид на сияющую красным и оранжевым долину. Где-то вдалеке высятся величественные силуэты Академии наук.

****

Страал щурится и улыбается, глядя на изрядно уставших с дороги Пола и Хью, которые наконец добрались в гости.

****

Тишину прерывают только порывы ветра и внезапно прозвучавший голос:

****

— Какое здесь яркое солнце.

****

Пол поворачивается. Хью сжимает визор в руках.

****  
  



End file.
